Digimon: Merge Evolution
by Ikiyo Rei
Summary: The new season of Digimon where the DigiDestined are able to merge with their Digimon from Rookie stage onwards. This is my first fanfiction so I am really sorry if it does not meet up to your expectations. Please R and R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Digimon. But maybe I can claim that this story idea is mine? o.O

**Prologue**

**There were two worlds coexisting with one another- the Digital World and the Human World. Although they supported different life forms, their purpose were the same – to allow living things to survive. **

**The humans are ignorant of the neighbouring world, but for the children, it was another matter altogether. Some of the children know about the secret world because they once went there and partnered with the creatures that inhabited the Digital World called digital monsters or more commonly known as what the children acknowledge them as- Digimon.**

**They were summoned to the Digital World for a mission- to defeat evil. This has been sort of like a tradition for 15 years to date.**

**Once again, the peaceful Digital World has been brought into the depths of chaos. Destiny now calls to three children, who must accept their fate and each become…**

**…a DigiDestined.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Torrential rain fell from the sky as explosions blew towards the heavens. Screams and shrills could be heard as fire licked its way towards the village. Green pieces of data were broken into smaller bits before a dark figure absorbed it all.

"Ah…" it sighed. The feeling filled it with new bursts of energy. A ball of plasma began to form in its clawed hands and hurled it. It sent ripples of shock across the village and finally, nothing else stood, except black charred ground.

A flaming humanoid went up to it and bowed, "Lord Plasmamon, what shall we do next?"

Staring deep into the horizon, as thunder roared overhead, he spoke, "Hitani Village. The last few villages didn't put up a good fight at all. I heard they had the best fighters around. Meramon, ready our troops. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

Meramon bowed again. "Yes, my Lord, as you wish.

* * *

From the forest that hid him, a small In-Training Digimon trembled as he heard about Lord Plasmamon's plans. He had to stop it. He just _had_ to. He was the last remaining survivor of Raitani Village, which was destroyed last week. Fresh tears started to well up as he remembered his family who was not so lucky. His father, his mother and his sister had perished within the flames of death that Lord Plasmamon had summoned. He shook his head to get rid of the bad memories. What matters now was the present, not the past.

Silently, he scampered off to warn the village.

* * *

"KaiserAngemon! We have to take action now!" cried a beautiful angel Digimon, Angewomon. "Plasmamon has gone too far! Within a week, he has destroyed the villages of Chitani, Kyutani, Kazetani, Kukitani and Raitani!"

Overwhelming anger surged within KaiserAngemon. How _dare _Plasmamon take the lives of innocent villagers! How he longed to blast that Plasmamon out of the Digital World, but something prevented him from doing so.

*_Flashback_*

"Plasmamon!" KaiserAngemon roared. "Where are you? Show yourself, you coward!"

Out from the shadows, a sinister voice chuckled. "My, my, it is an honor to be chased down by the Legendary KaiserAngemon!"

The holy emperor angel Digimon growled. "Stop playing around. I want answers! Why did you destroy the Chitani village?"

Plasmamon emerged from the shadows and KaiserAngemon saw that his eyes, once blue with wisdom, were now an eerie red.

Licking his lips, Plasmamon answered, "Isn't it obvious? I need their life force, their energy, their _data_, for something important."

"But why?" KaiserAngemon demanded. "What is so important that even you can kill off innocent villagers?"

"Power," was all he said.

KaiserAngemon bellowed. "Power? _Power_? Is that all that's important to you? What happened to protecting family, friends and the Digital World?" He softened. "What happened to protecting the ones you loved?"

Glaring at the emperor angel Digimon, Plasmamon spat, "They have all died, thanks to that stupid, foolish thought of ours!"

KaiserAngemon was taken aback. Obviously, something had happened. "Plasmamon, are you keeping mum about something that _I_ should know?"

"That has nothing to do with you." Plasmamon turned his back and began to walk back into the darkness. "Leave. From this moment onwards, we are enemies. This is goodbye, my once fellow comrade."

"No! I must avenge those you killed!" With a great surge of energy, KaiserAngemon summoned a huge lightning and it struck Plasmamon. But nothing happened.

His eyes glowing redder each second, Plasmamon hissed between his teeth. "You are going to regret _that_."

He pounced towards the holy Digimon and cried, "Plasma Energiser!"

He opened his mouth as a huge ball of plasma began to take shape. KaiserAngemon quickly drew out a large sword as it began to glow yellow. "Angel Blade!"

The two attacks collided against each other and a huge mass of smoke began to pour out on the battlefield, causing visibility to drop down to zero.

"Did I get him?"thought KaiserAngemon, as he began to pant heavily. The attack had certainly taken a lot out of him.

Suddenly, a blue orb of plasma began to zoom out of the smoke towards him, and with no time to react, it hit him straight in his chest. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and began to groan in pain, clutching his chest.

"You are no match for me, KaiserAngemon. Stay out of my way from now onwards," Plasmamon's voice echoed.

Gritting his teeth, KaiserAngemon struggled to get up, but slumped back to the ground in defeat as he heard Plasmamon teleporting away.

*_End of Flashback*_

"I know, Angewomon," KaiserAngemon sighed exasperatedly. "But what am I to do? I am no match for Plasmamon. You should have seen his strength!"

"Don't give up, my lord," Angewomon said softly. "There is always a way. Good will _always_ triumph over evil."

He gave his advisor a weak smile. "I hope you are right."

"And that, she is," a voice boomed from behind Angewomon. A figure dressed in a long white robe with elfin ears and long blond hair approached them.

"Oraclemon!" KaiserAngemon said in acknowledgement. "Have you any news for me?"

The future seeing Digimon nodded her head as she beamed. "Haven't I always?" In a breathless whisper, she announced, "I know how to defeat Plasmamon."

KaiserAngemon widened his eyes in shock and joy. "Is that true? Tell us immediately!"

Taking a deep breath, Oraclemon spoke, "I saw a vision of three children, a girl and two boys. They were each partnered with a Digimon. They brought down Plasmamon with the help of Digi-Orbs."

Angewomon was confused. "Did you say _Digi-Orbs_? I thought they were myths."

Shaking her head, Oraclemon told her, "Myths are what help us against evil, my dear."

"So which are the three Digimon to be partnered with the humans?" KaiserAngemon wanted to know.

Grinning, Oraclemon laughed, "I was hoping you would say that." She stepped aside, revealing three In-training Digimons. One was a pink blob with wings, another was blue and had a silver horn and the last was black with a bushy tail.

Inside, KaiserAngemon's happiness knew no bounds. In time, Plasmamon would be destroyed.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note

Hello~!

I am kind of new here so I don't really know much about fanfiction, but I will try my best to sastisfy you guys.

So KaiserAngemon, Plasmamon and Oraclemon are just Digimon I made up. Here are their profiles:

**KaiserAngemon**

**Type: **Holy

**Attacks: **Grand Cross, Lightning of Heaven, Angel Blade

**Plasmamon**

**Type: **Dragon

**Attacks: **Dragon Plasma, Plasma Energiser, Plasma Shocker

**Oraclemon**

**Type: **Holy

**Attacks:** Holy Crossbow, Star Shower, Oracle Sight

So this is Chapter Two, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the creation of Digimon. But I do have something to do with the idea for this series ^^

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_Sakuriya…_"

Hmm?

"_Sakuriya…_"

The voice… It's speaking to me again…

**BRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGGG~!**

I jolted awake as my alarm went off, as I clasped my ears to block out the sound it was making.

"Sheesh," I muttered. "When did it get _that _loud?"

I yawned and my tired eyes glanced at the clock. It was only seven in the morning. I laid back on my bed, attempting to go back to sleep.

_Wait a second…SEVEN?_

"Shoot!" I cried out, tumbling out of bed as I rushed to change into my school uniform. "I am so dead! I am late for school again!"

True enough, I _was _late.

"Fifth time this month, Miss Satoshi," Mr Ajito, our school's principal, frowned when he saw me standing at the classroom door.

I turned red as he walked away. My form teacher, Mdm Yamaki, had punished me by ordering me to stand at the classroom door. I didn't know what she was thinking or what she would gain by punishing me like this. I think she was trying to humiliate me and it kind of worked.

I clenched my fists. How could I be blamed for this? I _want_ to arrive at school early, but apparently something is preventing me to do so. The voice.

Every single time I drift off, it would start calling me by my name, never allowing me to wake until the final alarm rang.

The voice seemed so familiar, but no matter how much I tried, I still could not figure out whom it belonged to.

But most importantly, why was it calling me?

* * *

Kajome stared at the classroom opposite his and he sighed when he saw the same girl standing outside.

"That girl," he murmured, shaking his head. "When will she ever learn? She has been late for the fifth time already!"

"_Ka_…_jo_…_me…_"

Shocked, he spun around, looking at each of his classmates.

"_Ka_…_jo_…_me…_"

_I must be imagining things_, he thought. _Better focus on class_.

A modest pupil, Kajome was a typical model pupil to his class. He was widely popular among his peers- especially girls.

He was cute and cool, which was the reason every girl in the school went ga-ga over him. All except the girl standing outside right now.

The bell rang for lunch.

* * *

"Najo! Over here!"

Najo turned and waved at his friends. "Hey guys! I'll come right over as soon as I get my lunch!" he shouted over the noise in the cafeteria.

When he saw the queue, he sighed. It was long, as usual. Wearing a glum look on his face, he went to line-up.

"_Na_…_jo_..."

"Yes?" He looked behind, but no one was there.

"How strange," he mumbled to himself.

"_Na_…_jo_..."

The mysterious voice called him again, but he ignored it. He told himself repeatedly, "It's just my imagination, it's just my imagination."

Still, he couldn't take his mind off it the rest of the day. Whose voice was that?

* * *

"I called her, but she didn't come," huffed the pink winged Digimon impatiently. "When is she coming?"

"So did the boy," answered her friend, a blue Digimon with a small horn protruding from his forehead.

"Mine too." The black Digimon flicked its tail as it hopped beside the blue Digimon.

"Now what are we going to do?" the pink Digimon moaned exasperatedly. "Our world's in danger, but yet they are not here!"

"Yeah," the blue Digimon agreed, turning to the black Digimon. "Come on, Tagomon, you're the smartest. Think of something!"

"Hmph!" Tagomon grumbled. "Correction: I am not smart. It's just that you both have really low IQ."

That made the pink Digimon furious. "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY…? Take that back! If I had low IQ, I wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Calm down, Tokimon," the blue Digimon rolled his eyes.

Tokimon glared at him. "Koramon!" she shouted. "Don't tell me you are with him! He just called us stupid!"

"No, I did not," said Tagomon matter-of-factly. "I said that you both have low IQ."

"It's still the same!" Tokimon shrieked.

"Come on guys, stop arguing already!" sighed Koramon. "I don't side with anyone, okay? I just think that we should all put our heads together and think of a way to get the children here."

"Children?" snorted Tokimon. "They are more like teenagers!"

Ignoring her, Tagomon nodded. "Great thinking, Koramon! Come on, Tokimon! Let's put our heads together. As the saying goes, three heads _are _better than one."

* * *

Author's Note

So there you have it. Chapter Two!

Haha~! Please rate and review because I really need it.

Thanks and ja ne~!


	4. Profiles of the DigiDestined

(Author's Note)

Hi again!

So basically these are the profiles of the DigiDestined:

**Sakuriya Satoshi **(_Satoshi Sakuriya_)

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female (A/N: I would say half, since she is one of those tomboyish types.)

**About the character: ** Sakuriya has long, hazel brown hair and green eyes. She hates arithmetic and she dislikes studying, but she is still one of the top pupils in her class because of her photographic memory.

**Kajome Artome **(_Artome Kajome_)

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Male

**About the character: **Yep, Kajome is one year older than Sakuriya, which makes him the oldest among the three. He has black hair and brown eyes. As mentioned in the second chapter, he is the cool type and has cute looks which girls swoon over. He is a role model and also one of the top pupils in class.

**Najo Ta** (_Ta Najo_)

**Age:** 14

**Gender: **Male

**About the character: **The youngest of the lot. He has chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. He is popular and the smartest kid in the block. He is also the shortest and personally, I think he is adorable.

* * *

Here is a short conversation:

**Sakuriya: ***looks at Najo* Hahahahaha! Shortie!

**Najo: **I am not short! I am 180cm tall!

**Kajome: **…

**Sakuriya: **Like as if! If you are 180cm then I am 210cm!

**Kajome: **…

**Najo: ***glares at authoress* HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ADORABLE!

**Authoress: ***shrugs*Just stating the facts.

**Kajome: **…

**Sakuriya: **Stop ignoring us, Kajome! Can't you say something instead?

**Kajome: ***in a daze* Spiders should croak.

**Sakuriya, Najo and Authoress: ***gapes at him* Wha-?


	5. Chapter Three

**(Author's Note)**

Sorry this chapter took so long. Gomen! (_) This is now Chapter 3 and I am sad to say that Chapter 4 will be harder than I thought due to one of the-most-hated-illness-an-authoress-could-have: WRITER'S BLOCK.

Wish me luck!

P.S. Please read and review! I need to get better at writing! Thank you!

Lyraeira:)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Sakuriya's POV**

After dinner, I slumped on my bed, my brain exhausted after the stress-loading experience in school. One day, I was going to find the person who started the idea of education and erase him (or her) from history. School is like a curse, quite identical to having second parents. It was simply annoying to have a set of meddling parents, let alone two.

I glanced at my desk and groaned at the pile of homework waiting patiently for me to complete them. It was a dirty task, but I _had_ to do it, sooner or later. I picked up my pen, inhaled deeply, and started scribbling away.

It was around ten when I completed the assignments. I yawned and stretched, and I knew it was time to turn in. I gazed out of window and saw the illuminating moonlight cascading down on the tress surrounding my house.

I jumped into my bed and snuggled into its soft embrace, groping about in the dark to find my favourite pillow. Suddenly, my fingers touched something cold and metallic and I clasped around it. I brought it into my line of view and gasped.

It kind of resembled a small phone but it was round and had a rectangular screen, framed in a red outline, with some red weird-shaped buttons on the front with a red lanyard was attached on the top.

_How strange_, I mused._ I didn't know I had one of these._

I played around with the buttons and pressed one of them.

That was the biggest mistake of my life.

The next thing I knew, I was tumbling down some sort of wormhole (practically screaming) and fell flat on my back on a tuft of grass.

"Oophm," I moaned. "That's why I hate roller-coasters."

I got up and immediately a wave of giddiness swept over me. I held a tree for support and had a clear view of my surroundings. I was in a jungle of some sort and there was a hint of strangeness in its midst. I just could not seem to finger it. Where was I?

Suddenly, I heard a strange buzzing overhead. _A helicopter!_ I thought excitedly.

"Hey!" I shouted, as I began to wave frantically in the air, though the helicopter was not in sight. "Over here! Help!"

When I saw the 'helicopter', my face began to pale.

"Oh damn," I cursed, as I started to run, for I had foolishly drawn the attention of a huge insect-like creature. Still, it looked rather familiar. But I couldn't think now. I had to get away _first_.

If you all don't know, I have a very low stamina. I hate running and but in this situation, I had no choice. I could hear it coming closer every second, and I was beginning to panic. I imagined myself being bitten and stung and of course, eaten alive.

"Flicker Breath!" I heard a little voice cry out behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, as was just in time to see a small pink blob jump infront of me and started to spit out small, not to mention pathetic, flames. Well, at least that got the creature distracted. Anyway, since when did little pink blobs start to speak?

"Hurry! Over here!" I heard a voice call out. Before I could react, a hand reached out and dragged me into the bushes.

"Oof!" I groaned, as my back slammed hard against the rock-hard ground. I stared up in my rescuer's face and gasped when I realised there were two. And the best discovery of all so far? I knew them.

"You guys?"

* * *

**Kajome's POV**

Okay, so I had not been expecting the girl that Najo and I were supposed to team up with was the latecomer. Sometimes, I wonder if destiny, if it had a brain, was hay wired. I mean, seriously, why would anyone choose their savior to be a girl that always arrives at school late? Apparently, she had not been expecting us either.

"You guys?" she exclaimed.

"Yes," I sighed. "Us. Is that the way to thank your rescuers?"

She flushed, I hope, with embarrassment. "Sorry, I am just confused. Imagine popping out of somewhere in nowhere."

"Hello!" the pink winged creature, that had gone and distract the big insect monstrosity, shrieked. "Need I remind you with have an Ultimate Digimon on our heels? So, can we escape like now?"

As if to prove it right, the creature burst into our hiding place and roared.

"Snow Spit!" the small blue creature, I had first met when I came into this world, quickly opened his mouth and snow pelted the Ultimate Digimon. As I ran off, I remembered the first time I came here. The first time I saw my partner.

The first time I knew I was a Digidestined.

_*Flashback*_

In the darkness of my room with only the desk light glaring down on my homework, I was sitting and solving a math equation. It was kind of easy. In my intelligent mind, I was calculating and putting together the unknowns. Suddenly, I felt cold. Not that type of winter cold feeling. It's more like the you-watch-a-horror-movie-and-you-get-the-chills cold. It was creepy.

"_Ka..jo..me.._" a child-like voice whispered into my ear. I spun around immediately, but there was no one, except me, obviously.

When I turned back to my desk, I found that my homework had disappeared and it their place was a circular cell phone with a rectangular screen framed in dark-blue. It looked like some kind of toy. Before I could think anymore, I could hear the winds in my ear and I felt I was falling…

…And I landed on a bush.

I heard a cry of pain and I thought it was my own, until I saw a blue creature emerge from where I landed.

"Owww…" it moaned as it rubbed its head. "When did a branch get so heavy?"

Slowly, it turned to catch a glimpse of the 'branch' and yelped in surprise."A human!"

I yelped too. "A monster!"

"GRAHHH!"

"What's all the screaming about-" I heard a bubbly voice begin before it was cut off by a startled gasp. "It's a human!"

"Yeah," I muttered. "A human surrounded by monsters!"

"Hey! That's not very nice!" the blue creature shouted defiantly. "We are Digimon! Not monsters!"

Wait. It said it was a…._digimon_? I blinked a few times. Seriously. Those little creatures on television that can transform and all that?

Apparently, the Digimon were having conversations of their own.

"The human looks familiar, doesn't he, Koramon?" A pink creature was saying to the blue creature that I had fallen on.

"Yeah…" the blue creature, which I figured was Koramon, agreed, as both of them began staring at me. Somehow, the black creature's eyes were wide in surprise and…recognition?

"Koramon!" it shouted in glee. "That human! He's your partner!"

"WHAT?" Both of us gaped at each other. Okay. I have to admit, I did watch some episodes of Digimon when it aired in Japan, enough to know about the Digidestined and their partners. Personally, I liked Matt and his Gabumon in the very first season of Digimon, and when Digimon Frontier aired, Koji was so cool with his Spirit Evolutions! As you can see, I'm kind of infatuated with wolves.

"Y-You are…K-Kajome?" Koramon stuttered, looking at me.

"Yes," I nodded and he flung himself onto me.

"Hear that, Tokimon, Tagomon?" he nuzzled against my chest, which was kind of (A/N: Kajome's trying to be nice. He means 'very'.) gay. I was in a daze. Okay, so I landed in the Digital World in its forest and found my partner. But somehow, I could not help but wonder…why me? I grew out of Digimon every since I started elementary school. I guess you could call it peer pressure.

But...I have to admit, being one of the almightly chosen ones is pretty awesome.

* * *

**Najo's POV**

So I was the same as Sakuriya and Kajome. I came into this totally bizarre world by falling down in this forest. I was actually watching some documentary on bears. You know, black bears, polar bears, you get the picture. I was fishing around for the remote control, until I felt something circular. I took it out, and found that it was grey circular hand phone or something, but no keypad; just two triangular buttons and a circle button in the middle. It had a rectangular screen framed in black.

And then a tiny voice began to call my name repeatedly, before the television sucked me in. And that was basically how I got to the Digital World.

Unlike Sakuriya and Kajome, neither was I chased by a bug nor did I fall onto my partner Digimon. I was just wandering around in awe. The trees were not anything I've seen back on Earth. I did try and take some samples, but a black fur ball cannon-bolted into my chest before I could do so.

I landed on the ground as it began to scold me shrilly. "_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? HARMING OUR FOREST?"_

At that time, I didn't know why its voice sounded so freakishly familiar. I didn't know what I was facing was a Digimon, let alone my partner Digimon. All I knew was that I was tackled by an UTM— which stands for 'Unidentified Talking Monster'.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" It was my turn to sound shrill. Like seriously, how would _you_ react to see some weird black monster infront of you? (P.S. And by the way, it speaks.)

It was glaring furiously at me. "I am a DIGIMON. D-I-G-I-M-O-N," it shouted. "AND WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO _MY _FOREST?"

I blinked. I did not know what a Digimon was, but I was sure that this was definitely not its forest.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Then why are there no scent markings on the trees?"

Then I saw it turn red— with anger or embarrassment?— and before it could reply, another voice called, "Tagomon! Where the hell are you?"

A blue Digimon stumbled out of the bushes and then to my astonishment, so did a human. And I watched as the human turned… and gasped.

"Kajome?" My eyes widened as the human looked at me in bewilderment.

"Najo? Don't tell me you are a Digidestined too?" he spoke, inching towards me.

"Digi-destined?" I cocked my head sideways.

And so, sighing, Kajome began filling in details of Digimon and about some Lord Plazamon destroying Digimon villages.

"Neat!" I exclaimed, after he finished. "So you mean with this-" I fished out the weird hand phone I obtained earlier back on Earth. "- our Digimon can evolve?"

"_Digivolve_, you mean," he corrected.

I glanced at the black Digimon, after figuring that he was my partner, and smiled. I stretched out my hand.

"My name is Najo," I said cheerily. "Looks like we're going to be partners."

He just glared at me. "How wonderful."

And I gulped as he moved away. And we were off to a bad start.


	6. Chapter Four

(Author's Note)

Hi again! I have not been getting any reviews lately (except from my friend) and I really need them!

Anyway, here is Chapter 4 as promised. Sorry for the super long wait.

**Disclaimer: The authoress has nothing to do with the creation of Digimon. That is solely reserved for Akiyashi Hongo.**

**BUT THIS CONCEPT IS HERS XD**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Sakuriya's POV**

We were practically running for our lives with an enormous bug right on our heels.

"What the hell is that?" I yelled, as I began to pick up speed.

"HerculesKabuterimon!" the pink blob replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then it turned and shot out embers from its mouth, hoping to stall the bug or something.

But apparently, it just made it angrier and increase it speed two-folds. I knew we would not be able to maintain our speed or outrun it.

And to prove me right, we were approaching a cliff— a dead end.

"Damn it!" I heard Kajome curse. Najo was scanning the area, to see if there was any alternative escape route. But the only ones I saw was jump down or face the bug.

HerculesKabuterimon emerged from the forest, seemingly livid with anger and gave a deafening roar.

"Try and combine your attacks!" I shouted to the three Digimon. They nodded.

"Flicker Breath!"

"Snow Spit!"

"Blitz Boom!"

The three attacks pelted continuously on its armor, but it was rather ineffective.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Wasn't there anything we could do than just stand here and do nothing? My hand travelled unconsciously to the circular device in my pocket and clenched it hard.

The pink blob was resiliently hurling her only attack at the HerculesKabuterimon. _Wait a minute…_I stared at the bug and then to the three smaller creatures.

And then a television series name popped into my head. And I suddenly realised what they were.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed. "YOU GUYS ARE DIGIMON!"

Everyone began to anime-style sweatdrop.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kajome rolled his eyes. "Tokimon was shouting to us just now that an Ultimate _Digimon _was on our heels."

"Err…I was not concentrating just now?" I grinned awkwardly.

He groaned and muttered under his breath, "You are going to be the death of me one day."

If HerculesKabuterimon was an Ultimate, and the three Digimon fighting it now were In-Trainings… WE _DEFINITELY _WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST IT!

I took out the device I was grasping from my pocket and began to jab the buttons in a fury. Why didn't it work? If I could use it, probably a miracle could happen!

I growled inwardly. I needed a miracle to get the Digivice working. Damn.

I looked at the pink Digimon, and I felt my heart thumping wildly. The feeling was intense. I stared at it, and wondered, "_Could it be my partner Digimon like all those Digidestined?_"

Suddenly, the Digivice whirred into life and I took a glimpse at the screen. There was a weird insignia on it, something almost similar to a flame. Then there was a light.

* * *

**Kajome's POV**

I didn't know whether Sakuriya was senseless or just plainly dense. Like seriously, Tokimon was screaming in our ears just now about an Ultimate Digimon and Sakuriya was not concentrating? A really lousy excuse.

Suddenly, I heard my pocket clicking. No…something inside my pocket was! I reached into my denim jeans pocket and drew out my Digivice. The screen was flashing something in the shape of a snowflake before I was enveloped by a white light.

* * *

**Najo's POV**

I watched as Sakuriya and Kajome were subdued by some light and I heard my Digivice in my hand beeping. I saw as it projected some logo in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Wha-?"

I stared in bewilderment as I saw my partner Digimon glow yellow before I was, too, swallowed by light.

* * *

**Sakuriya's POV**

The light drifted away from my body, and I saw that it was the same for Najo and Kajome. My light travelled into the glowing body of the pink Digimon, and I figured it was my partner. Kajome's and Najo's drifted off into the bodies of the other two Digimon.

And then when the glowing faded, three new and different Digimon were standing in their places.

A small black bear with yellow streaks running through his fur roared happily. "Tagomon digivolve to Raikumamon!"

A blue wolf with a longer silver horn and white streaks on his forehead howled. "Koramon digivolve to Korikamimon!

A pink bird with red streaks in its feathers, flapping her (yes, I discovered she was a girl) broad wings proudly. "Tokimon digivolve to Hitorimon!"

The HerculesKabuterimon stared at the three of them amusedly. And for the first time, it spoke, "Heh. You got a little upgrade, but so what? I am two levels above you! You can't possibly beat me!"

I gnashed my teeth together furiously. The HerculesKabuterimon was right; even though they finally Digivolved to their Rookie stage, they were probably still no match against an Ultimate Digimon yet. It was theorectically impossible.

"Well," I began, "it still doesn't hurt to try! Hitorimon! Go!"

The bird Digimon gave a determined cry before she took off into the sky. The next thing I knew was the clouds were raining flaming feathers. "Feather Burst!"

It worked better than I had expected. The HerculesKabuterimon was practically dancing around, avoiding the feathers. Though its shell armour was strong, the heat could get through.

"Raikumamon!" Kajome nodded as the bear took off towards the bug Digimon. "Striker Blast!"

The air around Korikamimon began to crackle with static as he leapt into the air, somersaulting at full speed towards HerculesKabuterimon. With a burst of electricity, the HerculesKabuterimon fell on its back.

"Now, Korikamimon!" Najo cried. "Avalanche Rush!"

Snow circled the midnight-black wolf as he charged towards the HerculesKabuterimon. He became a mist as he overwhelmed the HerculesKabuterimon, freezing it.

"Oh yeah!" I cheered, pumping my fist into the sky.

But it was kind of early for celebration. With a big explosion, the HerculesKabuterimon thawed out.

"Why you...!" it spat. 'Giga Scissor Claw!"

"Korikamimon/Raikumamon! Dodge it! Then counter!" Kajome and Najo chorused.

The wolf Digimon and the bear Digimon gave a knowing glance at each other before lunging. "Lightning Strike!" "Ice Shower!"

Electricity and ice were combined and zoomed towards the foe, but HerculesKabuterimon quickly dodged it and struck Korikamimon and Raikumamon with its own attack. Both Digimon were flung onto the ground, hard.

Najo and Kajome rushed to their Digimon's sides. I looked on, my rage building. I glared at the HerculesKabuterimon, who was apparently pleased with itself. But with Hitorimon, I wouldn't stand a chance. Or would I?

I glanced at my Digivice; the screen saying a puzzling word: 'Merge?'

It was like a question, but then, I felt energy coursing through my veins. I didn't know what was I doing, but in most video games, the middle button was a 'yes'. My heart was palpitating nervously within my chest. I had to give it a shot, no time for doubts.

And I pressed. I waited for a second, before the Digivice's mechanical voice spoke, "Commence."

And then there was an explosion of fire.

* * *

It was nothing I had seen on television or experienced. Flames were snaking around me, looping around my arms; my body colliding with Hitorimon's. Wings grew out of my back and Hitorimon's feathers danced madly around me.

When I reappeared a few moments later, I was no longer Sakuriya Satoshi, the tomboyish girl who always came late to school. Instead, I was Tsubasamon, the winged-angel of fire. I had long crimson hair streaked with gold, ruby wings and a feathered flaming dress.

My striking emerald-green eyes stared hard at HerculesKabuterimon, who was backing away in terror.

"What the hell are you?" it spat. "You are neither a Champion nor a Rookie!"

I smirked as I flew towards him. "That's right, I'm neither."

And I lunged.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**BADABING! I won't continue until you guys suggest a good name for Tsubasamon's evolution stage, because as Herculesmon said, she is neither a Champion nor a Rookie. The next thing I will be doing is the profile of the new Digimons.**

**So yeah, get reviewing!**

**Sorry for being cruel.**

**-Lyrae**


	7. Profiles of the Digimon

(A/N)

Okay. So I did some new evolutions. Sorry about the super Japanese names. I was at my wits end. I shall give you some 'DigiDex' info about them.

**Hitorimon**

**Type: **Bird

**Attacks: **Flame Arrow, Feather Burst, Blazing Wing

**Raikumamon**

**Type: **Beast

**Attacks: **Lightning Strike, Striker Blast, Roar of Thunder

**Korikamimon**

**Type: **Beast

**Attacks: **Icicle Shower, Avalanche Rush, Winter Hazard

* * *

(A/N)

And here is the first Merge!

**Tsubasamon**

**Type: **Holy/Bird

**Attacks: **Flame Heart, Wings of Fire, Double Blazing

* * *

**Short convo again….**

**Raikumamon: **(grumbles) This is so unfair! Why does Hitorimon gets _her_ Merge Evolution _first_?

**Authoress: **Ah~ Glad you asked. (chuckles) Hitorimon is the partner Digimon of Sakuriya, the main character. Thus, she evolves first.

**Korikamimon: **(rolls eyes) You mean _Digi_volve. (sighs) You really have to stop confusing Pokemon with Digimon.

**Authoress: **(glares at Korikamimon) I am lazy, okay? Digivolve is too long to spell compared to evolve. And anyway, I don't see a reason to bear a grudge against Pokemon.

**Hitorimon: **(retorts hotly) Yes, there is! It's stealing our fame! And by the way, when Pokemon evolve, they don't turn back. But we Digimon do. (smirks)

**Authoress: **Hmph. Three against one eh. Pikachu is much cuter~ KAWAII~

**Hitorimon, Raikumamon, Korikamimon: **If you like Pokemon so much, then go write a fanfict about it! Stop bothering us!

**Authoress: **(livid with anger) WHAT THE HELL. I CREATED YOU GUYS. AND I PLAN TO FINISH THIS FANFICT BEFORE MOVING ON, MORONS.

(Our apologies, the rest of the conversation has been cut out because if it didn't, then this wouldn't be a short convo. And anyway, the conversation's pretty boring. Digimon vs. the Authoress.)

-Sakuriya, Kajome and Najo XD

(:. And yes, the authoress plays Pokemon. But she is weak.:)


End file.
